DameDame ai
by Sayo Red Knight
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang, seorang anak SMU bernama Nami hasakumi kelas 1 SMU Heiso , ia adalah murid yang tangguh dan ceria, namun kisah – kisah hidupnya tidak seceria sikapnya, ia bertemu anak cowok bernama Akira sasukagi, Akira adalah murid pindahan di


**Dame-dame ai**** " by ****Sayo**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi, ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah SMU! , banyak orang yang bilang kalau masa SMU adalah masa-masa yang menyenangkan..akan ku coba masa SMUku ini menjadi berwarna, oh,iya.. salam kenal nama ku Nami hasakumi , kelas 1 SMU. dulu di SMPku aku adalah ketua OSIS dan sekarang aku ingin menjadi ketua OSIS juga di SMUku skarang ini SMU Heiso ! hwaa, jadi tidak sabar ! aku bersama sahabatku yaitu Ayumi natsukane dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil sampai sekarang, kami sekaligus tetanggaan xp ! aku dan ayumi sebenarnya mempunyai sahabat satu lagi namanya Reika hanagawa, ia adalah sahabat kami dari SD tetapi ia ber SMU yang beda dengan kami berdua, dia masuk sekolah musik Round karma ia ingin serius dengan permaninan biolanya makanya ia masuk SMU itu.

aku dan ayumi pergi kesekolah bersamasama naik bus, saat di perjalanan kami melihat pemunpang yang baru saja naik bus, laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan berkulit kecoklatan,wajahnya ditutup dengan topi, memakai jaket hitam hijau dan sedang mendengarkan musik, saat bus itu berhenti mendadak, tiba-tiba handsfree yang laki-laki itu pakai terlepas dari HPnya, dan lagu yang tadi ia dengarkan terdengar keras sebus, ternyata lagu yang didengarnya adalah lagu klasik yang membuat orang cepet ngantuk! xp..ahahahaha, aku tertawa, tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghampiriku dan berkata " dasar cewek brisik !", lalu aku membalasnya "yang berisik bukannya ituh hape ya ?bikin orang ngantuk.." aku berkata sambil tertawa, laki-laki itu pun turun dari bus , lalu tertawa juga dan melihat pandangannya ke wajahku, dan memamerkan CD player, sepertinya CD player itu tidak asing..ternyata itu adalah CD player punyaku..ta ampuun!!, busnya udah jalan jauh banget…,lalu hpku bergetar, itu adalah panggilan telephone dari ayumi, lalu aku berkata kepada orang yang ku gandeng tangannya(ayumi), "Ayumi, kamu ngapain nelpon-nelpon enggak jelas..", ternyata ! yang aku pegang tangannya adalah seseorang nenek yang kesakitan aku pegang tangannya erat-erat, "ya ampuunn..maaf ya nek.."_" bodohnya aku !, lalu aku terima panggilan hp dari ayumi," halo ?","Nami! kamu dimana ? sekolah udah bell nih..tadi kamu ilang pas turun bus.."ayumi gelisah." ya ampun aku ini adalah cewek terbodoh di negara!, sbentar lagi nyampe kok..udah dulu ya, daah.."aku menutup telephonenya, buru-buru aku turun dari bus dan berlari ke sekolahku yang udah lewat jauh…ternyata ayumi turun dari bus bersamaan dengan laki-laki maling CD player orang itu turun..!, disaat itu aku gak brani melihat jam tangan _..

Saat sampai disekolah gerbang pun tertutup dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantuku ! tidak!, lalu tiba-tiba..

ada seorang cowok tampan berbadan tinggi menghampiriku dan membuka gerbang sekolah untuk ku,sepertinya dia adalah kakak kelasku saat kulihat dia memakai nametek bertulis Kamaki Honda, OSIS. "makasih ya kak..kalo ga ada kakak aku ga tau deh bisa masuk atau enggak -,-", "gapapa kok..cepet masuk ke kelas, keburu gurunya dateng kekelasmu, nama kamu siapa?"kata ka Honda,"nama aku Nami hasakumi"."kamu masuk ke kelas 10-B lantai 3 ya.."kata ka honda dengan senyumannya.."makasih banyak ya kak..."

lalu aku berlari menuju kelasku, kelas 10-B !, ternyata guru pada belum masuk..aku membuka pintu, disana kulihat Ayumi melambaikan tangannya ke pandanganku..aku sekelas dengan Ayumi ! senangnya..lalu aku duduk dikursi sebelah ayumi dan menceritakan kejadian dan kecerobohanku tadi, juga hilangnya CD playerku..huhuhuhuhu..

saat istirahat, aku bertemu dengan kak Honda, kak Honda menyapa ku dan tersenyum..lalu aku membalas sapaanya dengan senyuman juga, kak Honda menyamperiku dan berkata "gimana? kelasnya enak ga?","  
anaknya ramah-ramah loh kak..o,iya ini temanku namanya Ayumi ^^..ayumi, ini kak Honda, dia yang ngebantu aku buat buka pintu gerbang sekolah tadi pagi","ayumi",ayumi bersalaman dengan kak honda begitupun kak honda.

"O,iya..aku sebenarnya saudaranya Reika..",ya ampuun.....kak honda itu saudaranya Reika ?!, "kak Honda saudaranya Reika ? kok reika ga pernah ngomong sama aku kalo dia punya saudara namanya Honda ?"kata ayumi dan aku. "aku sekarang tinggal dirumah reika, saat aku kelas 3 SMP aku pindah dari Inggris ke sini dan ngelanjutin sekolah disini".kata kak honda. "berarti rumah aku, nami, sama kakak ga jauh dong.."kata ayumi senang,sepertinya ayumi menyukai kak Honda..dasaar.."iyaa, nanti kita pulang sama-sama ya?"kata kak Honda.

bell masuk pun sudah triak-triak..aku dan ayumi masuk kekelas, setelah aku liat-liat ayumi senyum-senyum terus..lalu melihat jam dinding dikelas berkali-kali. pasti pembaca juga tau kan kenapa ? dia pengen cepe-cepet pulang bareng kak honda..dasar..

bell sekolah pun triak-teiak lagi, menunjukan bell untuk pulang sekolah.., lalu kami pulang bareng deh..sampe saat kami pulang aku masih memikirkan laki-laki yang mengambil CD player ku..eggh, tambah kesel aku sama tuh orang !, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang laki-laki di hadapan kami sambil membawa CD player..ya ampun ! dia !

To be Continue


End file.
